


Lovers on the Sun

by tejiisan234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234
Summary: In a universe where some things went right...there’s a sudden reunion between friends, former friends, and lovers.
Relationships: Thor/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Lovers on the Sun

  


"Underoos, report," Tony barely resists barking the words into the comms. The only reason he wasn't going into a full-blown panic attack was F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s analysis of the kid on his HUD telling him Peter was still alive.

"I'm good, Mr. Stark!" Peter's young (always so young) voice crackled in his ear, just as he flipped down unto the concrete next to him.

Tony let the nanites melt away from his face so he could frown at him. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I saw the giant doughnut!" The teen pointed to the sky, thankfully devoid of said giant doughnut.

"And what were you gonna do if we weren't here?" Tony asked, because he had to make sure the kid was aware of what might've happened had they not been the first to arrive on the scene.

"But you were."

Tony was stopped from literally shaking some sense into Peter when Strange's voice filtered through his earpiece. "Stark."

"Please tell me you got something," Tony sighed as the rest of his suit disappeared back into its housing.

"I do," the doctor replied. "The Sanctum, now."

Tony touched the device in his ear, the action more habit than anything. "You guys heard that?"

A grunt from the Hulk.

A rude remark from Brunnhilde.

A silky _of course_ from Loki.

With that, the group met back at the New York Sanctum where they had been before the "giant doughnut" appeared, sans Peter, because the kid is supposed to be in school. Strange wasted no time on sharing his finds.

"So this is it?" Tony asked when the sorcerer finished. "What's our timeline?"

Strange shook his head. "Five, maybe six hours."

"Okay," Tony nodded. "Guess we're calling everyone in."

He tossed the flip-phone to Bruce, who scrambled to catch it before the dinosaur hit the floor. Not that falling to the floor would do anything to it. "Make the call, Brucie. I'll get in contact with T'challa. Mind opening a portal to the compound, Strange?"

Three hours later, Tony was shaking T'challa's hand. "Be prepared for a ship landing in twenty minutes or so, Your Highness. Some guardians will be joining us."

T'challa gave him a small smile. "Mr. Stark, my sister wanted me to inform you and Doctor Banner to meet her immediately in her lab. Vision is already with her."

Which meant Rogers and the rest of the gang had already arrived.

"Then I better not make the princess wait."

The palace was a flurry of activity as Tony made his way down the familiar halls to an even more familiar lab, Peter practically bouncing at his side with Bruce smiling indulgently. Loki and Brunnhilde had stayed at the landing pads with T'challa to wait for their guests, while Strange portaled himself and Wong back to the Kamar-Taj for some reinforcements. Rhodey had flown in earlier than their group, so Tony knew his best friend was already with Rogers' group most likely talking strategy.

"Tony!" 

He stopped and spun around at the familiar voice that called out from behind him. "Buckaroo! Nice arm."

Behind the man who jogged over to them, Natasha and Sam looked just a bit stunned. "Thanks," Bucky grinned, "Sorry Shuri beat you to it, though."

Tony shrugged with an amused tilt of his lips, a group of Dora's marching past them. "Meh, not like I could do better than the princess. But, if you want one to switch out with from time-to-time, I could still make it."

"I'll hold you to that, Stark." Bucky held up a familiar rifle. "Just wanted to say thanks for this. Shuri said the base design was yours, so, thanks. I know weapon's not much your thing these days."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Elsa," Tony waved him off. "No go do your thing. I know you have a thing to do."

With one last grin, Bucky shot him a sloppy salute before backpeddling back to Nat and Sam who gave them small nods. Tony returned the gesture. Resolving their problems will have to wait until after they save the world.

Shuri waved them over to a medical table that hadn't been in her lab before where Vision was sitting at with Wanda at his side, holding his hand, as soon as they stepped through the door.

"What took you so long? Did you stop to see the rhinos again?" She pulled him in for a quick hug before doing some complicated handshake with Peter, then got back to business. "We're ready to extract the stone."

Tony nodded, eyes flickering over the multiple screens the princess has thrown up for them. "Work your magic, Shuri."

And work she did.

When T'challa's face popped into existence by the screens, they were nearing half way with the extraction. "Stark, the ship had entered our atmosphere."

Shuri looked over to him with raised brows. "Go. We got this."

Tony gave her a grateful smile. "I'll be back."

Quill's ship was just hovering down unto the platform when Tony arrived back at the pad, slowing to a walk to stand beside T'challa as they waited for the passengers of The Benatar to disembark. A few feet away from where the the ship had landed, Loki and Brunnhilde were the first to greet the Guardians and a certain God of Thunder when the ramp lowered.

Just as Quill stepped into sight, followed closely by Gamora and her sister, Nebula, and the rest of the gang, Tony hears several pairs of footsteps come up behind them, but he couldn't be bothered to check who the newcomers were. Not when his eyes finally lands on the one person he has been missing for the past couple of months. He honestly didn't care that he was in the presence of royalty, or that there were numerous eyes on him, Tony needed his husband in his arms yesterday.

Thor caught him with ease, laughing at some of the Guardians' cry of foul play. He was pretty sure Quill said something about how Tony didn't really care about them, and that they had been demoted to glorified escorts, though he can't be sure; not with Thor's warm voice in his ear, whispering loving words, strong arms under his thighs that had wrapped around the god's tapered waist, and a large hand on his ass.

_Home. _

This was home, wrapped around Thor, and surrounded with just Thor.

"What was that, beloved?"

Tony lifted his face from his husband's neck, trying to frown up at the man smiling down at him. Even hoisted against him, Tony was still shorter than Thor. "I said, I'm never letting you go on another mission that will last for months. You even breathe a word of it, and I will put the whole damn compound on lockdown."

Chuckling, Thor shifted a bit so he only had to use one arm to keep Tony up (and wasn't that just the hottest thing ever), and with his newly freed arm, took hold of one of the hands Tony had wrapped around his neck before bringing his lips to Tony's knuckles, never once breaking eye-contact. "Of course, my heart."

Tony doesn't swoon, but the little flutter _his_ heart did at the gesture (and any gesture that the god did, really) was the closest that Tony would admit to swooning.

Electrifying is the only way Tony could explain their kiss, no pun intended, because when they pulled apart - Tony panting hotly, and Thor watching him with hooded eyes - there was a thin line of familiar blue lightning that briefly danced between their lips before dissipating. Also, Tony's lips were tingling.

It was a bit reminiscent of that one time in MIT that he accidentally bit down on an exposed live wire, only infinitely gentler, because that experience had hurt like a bitch. Gave Rhodey a good scare, too.

"I have missed you, Anthony," Thor rumbled, dotting another kiss to his mouth.

Tony grinned, cheeks flushed and fingers toying with the hairs at Thor's nape. It had been growing out from the short buzz that the god had gotten on Sakaar two years ago, but instead of letting it get to be shoulder length again, Thor had insisted on trimming it to a reasonable length. Tony had no complaints. Short or long haired, missing an eye, or wearing Rocket's gift, Tony loved his husband.

"Are the two of you going to stay there all day?" Loki's voice drifted up from the end of the platform, making the husbands sigh, sensing the end of their quality time. "We do have an alien army, and a Mad Titan to defeat."

Reluctantly, Tony unwrapped his legs from Thor's waist, but the blond kept their fronts pressed together as he slid back down to his feet. No one has the right to judge Tony for the aroused shiver that shot up his spine, no one, unless they had Thor giving them a knowing, dirty smile.

"Way to kill the mood, Reindeer Games," Tony shoots back, slowly turning back to send Loki a stink eye.

Behind him, Thor chuckled before he slid a hand around Tony's waist, settling just below his stomach, and they descended the last few feet of the ramp. Tony had ambushed him when he was just half-way down.

Loki rolled his eyes, but there was a barely-there smile curving at his lips, while Brunnhilde shook her head in obvious amusement. Tony stuck his tongue out at the God of Mischief, because he was mature like that, and tucked himself further into Thor's side.

"What did we just see?" 

That was when Tony realized that the bustling landing pad had gone quiet, and everyone was staring at them. Behind T'challa, Rogers, Natasha, Sam and Bucky all wore matching looks of shock (heh).

"Oh..." Tony breathed just a tad panicked.

Thor simply laughed (and by Einstein did he love his husband's laugh) before bringing up Tony's left hand to show the silver and red wedding band on his ring finger, before pressing a kiss to it and grinning up at them. "As your Earth saying goes, I have made an honest man out of Anthony."

  


**Author's Note:**

> miss me?


End file.
